Revalize
by IrregularYu
Summary: At young age. Izuku Midoriya was lost and confused. He sits and starts crying not knowing what to do. He thinks he's been abandoned. After a couple hours of crying a strange man with black mist coming out of him finds him and takes him in as his very own. Izuku now lives with a villain group. Although he liked hero's he never minded the villian as he was nice enough to take care of
1. Prologue

Izuku's Pov

As a kid, I was very shy. Never talked much or hanged with other kids. There were kids that said Hi and made fun of me but, that's about it. At a Young age, I developed my quirk which was called Revalization which was kind of like Erasing quirks toa time limit I wanted and Copying Quirks but temporarily. I never counted Revalization as a quirk as it wasn't as helpful..I thought. That's why I used my black fire quirk which was called Onyx Blaze. I used Onyx Blaze a lot more because when people saw my Revalization they thought it was... villainous..

I was 3 at the time I developed my quirk. This is when I saw my mother and father fighting. I remember my father saying "This kid is nothing and is a disgrace to our family! He's better off as a villain for all I care!" and after that, I never saw my father again. After my Dad left, my mom didn't take it so hard. At least I thought..

I would walk into her room sometimes at night as a kid and see her sobbing. She'd look at me and tell me what I was doing out of bed and I would always say the same thing with a fake smile..

"I came to check on you! Like a hero would do!"

I thought it would make her feel better. But I think I made it worse..She would cry even more and envelop me in a hug. She was an honest and pure lady. But that's about it that I remember.. I definitely knew my dad was a jerk though..I may have memories of my parents and loved them but...I always wondered.

Did they ever love me back?

I was 4 at the time now and this is when I found my real family. One that actually took me in and didn't care what my quirk was. The only thing I never once thought about iswhy they were.

Villains

I think the reason I just never thought about it is that. Were they really villains? What villain would take in a 4-year-old boy and treat him like his own son? What villain would make sure they live a normal life like any other kid? Of course, they were villains. But they were definitely

My Heroes


	2. Chapter 1: Lost but Found

Izuku's Pov

"Hey, Kacchan!" I say with a smile. What do you want Deku? The blond ash hair boy complains. I have my quirk! I said. Wait really?! Show it to me! Then we could fight!! Kacchan said with excitement. Well..That's the problem Kacchan...I don't wanna use my quirk..because then you can lose yours. I warned him. Aww, don't be a downer Deku... Kacchan I need you to understand..my quirk can erase yours.. I tried to warn him again

Deku...You think I care? I know that you would be able to control your self! I am your best friend after all. If you really don't wanna use that quirk, go for your fire one! Bakugou said with a smug grin. I looked at Kacchan and smiled "Alright!"

*After a little spar*

Woah..that fire qurik is insane. Bakugou says happily. I'm glad I got to spar Kacchan! You could say it helped a lot. I said happily. I always got your back Deku heh. Kacchan replied.

Then we heard Aunt Mistuki and I knew Bakugou had to go. Before Aunt Mistuki left she asked if I wanted a ride home. Of course, I had to decline since I thought my mom was picking me up.

Cya later Kacchan! I waved.

Bye Deku! Kacchan waved back.

Little did I know this was the last time I would see Aunt Mitsuki and Kacchan for a long time.

I went to go sit waiting for my mother. I walked around the forest a little bit and sat on a tree trunk. Luckily this tree trunk, my mother has commonly come to. She probably knows I would wait here. I waited for a couple minutes until it became hours. I wondered what was wrong.

As a 4-year-old this was kind of hard to process or think about. Although..I was a very smart.. 4-year-old..At first, I thought maybe she's running late. Then too maybe something happened. So many things till it finally got to the last thing I wish I haven't thought of.

Was I abandoned?

I took deep and steady breaths trying not to freak out. But instead..I ended up crying. Crying like always. Suddenly a man appeared in front of me and ask me "Why am I crying?"

??? Pov

I'm in the process of getting back to the base and suddenly I hear..sobbing? I got through a bush and see a little green haired boy, sitting on a tree trunk crying? I decided to ask what was wrong.

Izuku's Pov

"Why are you crying?" The mysterious man said. I looked at him and replied saying "I think I've been abandoned..my mom hasn't come back at all and it's been 6 hours.." The mysterious man looked at me with pity and said "Well..maybe..I? Can take you to my home. I'll surely take care of you little one. My name is Kurogiri" I looked at him, he had smoke coming out of him but I ignored it and happily nodded to his suggestion.

He took my hand and walked me to this weird area I've never seen before. We walk in and close the door. Suddenly I see this man with hands all over his body. He looked at me with a half confused and half frustrated look. By instinct, I was scared of him. I hid behind Kurogiri which looked at the hand guy and said. "Tomura Shigaraki, at least introduce your self to our guest he's already scared of you!"

He looks at me and says "My names is Tomura Shigaraki..but you can call me Tomura, little broccoli man. I puff my cheeks and say "Well! If you call me little broccoli man then I get to call you handyman! Hmph!" He looked at me startled and surprised with my sudden outburst. Fine, I rather stick to a regular name basis anyway. He said with a bit of disappointment.

I then see blue fire come near me, but Kurogiri blocks it. How did a little kid get in here Kurogiri?! Kurogiri glares at the man and says. "For your information, he is now my child, I will be his caretaker as I found him abandoned in the forest. You, sir, should not be sending fire to everyone you see!" The fire guy looked at me and crouches down. "I'm sorry..I threw some fire at you kid..I'm just not used to having..well..little kids around here. My name is Dabi Todoroki. (Yes Dabi is related in this) I hope you can forgive me, little man. I'm Izuku Midoriya...Nice to meet you

I looked at him and gave him a hug. I can tell he smiled and he immediately hugged back showing he appreciated the kindness. He then asks "So kid..wanna go play some video...games?" I looked at Kurogiri for approval and he looked like he was okay with it. Then Dabi picked me up and carried me to his room.

We got to his room and I saw a blond girl with 2 buns in her hair. I looked at her with a confused look until Dabi introduced me. Toga this is the Little man, aka Izuku. The girl suddenly has a huge smile on her face and came over and poked my cheeks. "Hands off! It's his first time here, he may be nervous dummy.." Dabi said with a stern look. I'm Toga! Little boy what'syou name! I looked at her and said Izuku. She then started poking my cheeks again. But this time I was fine with it. Although I don't think Dabi was...

After minutes of poking. We finally started playing a video game. Dabi told me to choose and I chose Super Smash Bros. Surprisingly I beat both of them with Bowser. I looked at them and said, "haha you just got beaten by the little man." They both look at me with evil grins and then jump and start tickling me.

I was laughing up a storm.

I wonder..was this how a family is supposed to be like..?

*A bit later*

Kurogiri Pov

Izuku is now sound asleep please don't wake him up. I said sternly. So how exactly did you find him Kurogiri? Tomura asked with no hesitation. Well, I found him sitting on a tree trunk crying..I think he was abandoned. Tch..of course, that's how people are nowadays. Got a villainous quirk or your quirkless and they throw you out like daily garbage. Dabi complains.

So..how are we gonna tell him were villains? Toga asks. "I think we should wait till Izu is a little older, maybe middle school? Kurogiri says. Well, that's another thing..what if he was in a school before this? Dabi asks. Well, then I'm going to homeschool him. Then we will put him back in middle school. Sounds fair enough? Everyone nodded in agreement. Alright now let's go to bed..I'm tired. Tomura and Dabi say in unison.

Villains huh? Not what I thought.

A/N

Soooooooooo Whatcha think? Honestly wanted to write something like this forever. Took me forever to come up with the title and the name of Izuku's quirks..jeez lol. Anyway what do you think? hate it? Like it? Tell me. Im all ears


	3. Chapter 2: Starting New

Izuku's Pov

I wake up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I walk through the hall and see Dad making breakfast. Over the years I've gotten used to calling Kurogiri dad. I mean what else is there? He literally is like a dad to me. Probably one of the best fathers out there. He calls me to sit down and eat, I look at him and ask is there something up.

He looks at me and says "Well actually I wanted to know. Do you plan on going back to school? I gulped and said "Well..it depends..I haven't done a regular school in 7 to 8 years.." Do you remember any friends you had when you were smaller? Kurogiri asked. "Well I had this one friend but I doubt he'll be at the middle school I'll go to."

Well..you never know Izu. He may or may not be there. I know I would take my chances if I got to see a good friend of mine again. Dad said. I nodded and noticed there probably was something else Dad had to say.

By the way Izu.I think its time we tell you. Kurogiri stares at me. I look at him confused. You know what a villain and a hero are right? Dad asked.

Izuku nods.

Well, we or ..your family is in the path of villainy.

I stared at Dad with a netrual face. "So..what difference does it make? I don't think your any different from heroes. I mean come on. You took in a 4-year-old boy and treated him like a son. You made sure I had a normal kid life and always cook for me. What villain does that?

You may be a villain. But you guys are my heroes. I said and looked at Dad and I was enveloped in a hug. I swear..your such a rascal Izu...I'll take you to school tomorrow okay? When you get back here you need to tell me all about it. Dad said.

*Timeskip*

Izuku's Pov

It was my first time in middle school and Dad told me I was a third year..so I kinda missed out. He teleported me to the entrance with his black portal and wished me a nice day. I was honestly very nervous. Although what intrigued me was the whisper's I was hearing. People saying "Doesn't that kid look familiar?" or "Isn't that the kid he used to talk about?" I was honestly confused..I haven't been to school for about 8 years..and never once do I remember seeing these people.

I walked into the classroom, everyone was sitting down as I was waiting for the teacher to introduce me. "Alright everyone settledown. We have a new student that's trying out school. He's been home-schooled for most of his life so make him feel at home."

"H-Hello...My name is Izuku..M-Midoriya..nice to meet y-you all.." I stuttered. Suddenly a boy explodes his desk and yells "DEKU" I jumped in surprise. "Um..wait what? I haven't heard that name in so long.." I thought. Then an ash blond boy walked up to me. "You bastard..where have you been! Its been so long! I thought I'd never see you again!" The somewhat angry but happy boy said. "Um what..wait who are you?" I asked. "You idiot...ITS ME KACCHAN" The boy screamed.

"wait...Kacchan!?!" I exclaimed.

The one and only..you bastard. He said.

"Alright, kids settle down" Do your introductions after class.." The teacher yelled.

*Timeskip*

Izuku's Pov

I walk out of the class and see Kacchan waiting for me. Looks like we have a lot to talk about...

I walk towards him and he says something I wasn't expecting. "You know..your mom has been worried sick..She had to go to the hospital because losing you was mentally hurting her..me and my mom visit her to check on her but she always says the same thing "Oh..its you guys.." She says it in vague disappointment..like each time we open that door she has high hopes it's you.."

I was shocked..I didn't know this affected my mother so much..I thought she just abandoned me..

"I think..you should go visit herIzuku,"Kacchan said with a serious tone. "Kacchan..I thought..she abandoned me..how am I supposed to face her now..?" I said. Well, first off..who has been taking care of you in the first place? He asked.

I froze not knowing what to say. Should I say I was found by villains..? Maybe..or ask Dad first.

Well..I was found by a man. He definitely has a quirk. Smoke came out of his head. I told him I thought I was abandoned and he took me in as his own son..Ever since then I've been living under him..He's... the Dad I never had.

"Well, Deku if he's really taken care of you all these years might as well introduce your "Dad" to Aunty Inko. I'm sure she will be pleased someone took you in.." Bakugou suggested. "I don't know if I'm ready to meet my mom yet..Kacchan. What would I say? What would I do?" I mumbled. Suddenly Bakugou grabs me and starts pulling me to the hospital's direction and walks out of the school building.

Wait! I'm not ready Kacchan! I can't face her just yet! I screamed. Well, I don't give a sh*t,you're going to the hospital and greeting her and your gonna like it. I know she'll be pleased. Kacchan said.

Wait!! I yelled.

*Bakugou stopped*

At least..let me see your mom first. Aunt Mitsuki can then come with me to the hospital. I suggested. Alright fine. Bakugou grumbled. My mother would possibly be surprised.. to so I'm going to distract her so you can go In the house..then I want you to sit on the couch casually like you've been waiting for her. I want to surprise the old hag. Deal? Bakugou asked.

"Deal..." I agreed.

I don't know what to say lol. Did you like it? Anyway..hope you at least enjoyed it. What do you think about nice bakugou? He never really got to the point of bulling Deku since he got a quirk right after him. He was also very happy to have someone to be on his level and spar with. So yea


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome Home

Izuku's Pov

Me and Kacchan were walking to Aunt Mitsuki's house. I was honestly still nervous. Although I was more nervous about my mother I already know Aunty was there to comfort her, and she probably felt some of the pain my mom has. I already have a feeling its gonna be a lot of crying..or either shock...

"So..How much longer till were there?" I asked. "Well look for yourself. We're already here. Bakugou smirked" Alright I'll go distract the old hag while you casually sit on the couch. Bakugou smiled.

Bakugou's Pov

Hey! Old Hag! Wanna watch some TV? I asked. Really? That doesn't sound like you at all? You also sound a lot..happier? Mitsuki said in a confusing state. Come on let's sit! Bakugou said. Alright, you brat but-

*Mitsuki stopped mid-sentence*

I-IZUKU?

Izuku's Pov

I see Aunt Mitsuki look at me with tears in her eyes while I give her a smile. Hi Aunty. Ready to watch some TV? I say with more enthusiasm then Kacchan expected. Suddenly I was enveloped in a hug.

Oh, Izuku! Your back safe and sound! It's a miracle! Inko and I have been so worried! Not to mention Katsuki's constant crying. Aunt Mistuki smirked. M-Mom! Don't say that! Bakugou screamed. Screw that..I wanna know how long you were crying...I chuckled.

-Silence-

*Everyone burst into laughter*

Izuku's Pov

"Honestly it's great to know your back Izuku. You've seen your mother right? I'm sure she was very happy." Mitsuki brings up

-Silence-

No way..don't tell me Izuku..you haven't..visited your mother..? Aunt Mitsuki says very worriedly. No..its just.I cant-

*Bakugou interrupts Izuku*

"He cant face her." Bakugou says.

K-Kachan! Do-

*Bakugou interrupts Izuku again*

I don't care..Deku. You know very well you need to face Aunty. Bakugou says. I agree...Izuku..dont you think its kinda messed up you went to see me first? I'm happy and all, but if I were you I definitely would have visited Inko first. Mitsuki says.

Its just..when I sat on that tree trunk...I never thought once that she abandoned me. I knew that wasn't like her. But..after 6 hours straight..what else would I think...I was just a kid back then. I always thought you guys forgot about me..and was raised with a different family...I thought-

*Izuku was cut off again.*

"You thought wrong idiot...I can understand why you would think that, and that's fair..but it's not fair you won't go to see Aunty after all these years. It was a mistake. So suck it up and go." Bakugou says savagely.

I stood there as Kacchan and Aunty looked at me. I thought about it..maybe I will visit my mother..but..what happens after? What about Kurogiri...Dabi..Tomura..and Toga? What should I do?

Come on Deku. We'll go with ya. We haven't seen Aunty Inko in a while anyway.

Alright but-

*Izuku stopped knowing he would be interrupted again*

No buts. Bakugou stated sternly.

Alright..I'll go. Izuku replies.

*Timeskip*

Izuku's Pov

I'm in front of my mother's hospital door. I'm just there kinda frozen. What will happen? Will she yell? Hate me? She probably already does...

*Bakugou pushes Izuku in*

Kacchan! Izuku yells.

-Silence-

I-Izuku...MY BABY!

*Inko and Izuku fall on the floor*

I-I missed y-you s-so m..much! Inko exclaims

What is this feeling? It's honestly a nice and warm feeling...Like..I'm being loved truly. Not like I haven't been...It just feels different.

Nice..to see you to mom. I said with glee. Welcome Back Izuku! My mother said.

*Timeskip*

I'm glad your okay mom..So..your probably wondering how I've been? I ask my mom. Yes, sweety tell me all you want. My mother said.

"Well..a man name Kurogiri took me in. He treated me probably better than Dad ever did. I've been living under him this whole time. He's honestly like a real father. Then there's Tomura which can get annoying..and a bit spoiled but he's like the little brother. Ya know? Then Dabi..all I can say is he's very overprotective...Like VERY. And I don't even wanna start with Toga." I chuckle.

I'm glad you've had family and friends to come back to. And..I'm very sorry son..that day I didn't go. When you were waiting at the park? It's...because your father came back and tried to assault me. Know that I would never leave you. By the way...I would love to meet this Kurogiri sometime. I want to know the nice man that took care of my son.

"Oh..sure mom. I would just have to ask him. ("Which is probably gonna be a problem...depending on how he takes it." I thought) I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I would love for you to meet them." I reassure her.

*Timeskip*

Ok, Mrs.Midoriya you may now be discharged from the hospital now that your stable. The Doctor said.

Izuku's Pov

Alright, Inko. Katsuki and I will head home so you and Izuku can have some time together. Take care guys. Mitsuki and Bakugou wave. Thanks, Mitsuki! Both my mother and I wave back.

Izuku..do know that I didn't abandon you. After I lost you. .I suffered to the point that I ended up going to the hospital for mental issues. I skipped breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I never came out of the house.. the same thing at the hospital...I never ate and never came out. I missed you Izuku. Not having you in my life was probably the worst thing to ever happen to me. My mom chokes out.

I never heard these words in my life. I gave my mom a hug and started sobbing on her shoulder. I guess this is the warmth and love of a mother.

My mom and I walked home. We opened the door to our house and my mom immediately started cooking. I can tell it was going to be a nice big meal. I mean..who doesn't love mothers cooking? As she went into the house. I still waited at the door. Still a little hesitant to walk into the house.

Can you blame me though..I haven't been here in so long..

I looked in the house. And look at my mother. She comes to the door and looks at me. We both stare at each other. Until my mother comes in front of the door. Still in the house. She looked at me and said.

Welcome home Izuku...

So what do you think? I hope I did better with the Pov's and people talking. I took a little extra time editing to so you guys could understand who's talking and stuff. Im currently editing previous chapters so there more understandable and run smoothly. Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 4: Meetings and Greetings

Izuku's Pov

My Mother and I started walking near the league's base. Before we even left I had to call Dad and make sure he "tidy's" up the place.

Flashback

Izuku's Pov

So Uhh...Dad. Are you ok with...my mother..? Coming over here..? She would love to meet "The man that took me in". I quoted with a little chuckle. Dad stares at me with a neutral expression. Well of course Izuku. It's your mother. She is welcomed here anytime. Dad said. Wait..are you serious? But this place is the villain base? I questioned with deep concern. Izuku, look around. It looks like a normal bar to the human eye. I doubt your mother will question anything. Plus...I would love to meet her too. Dad said while he winked.

Oh jeez...here we go. I sighed.

I didn't know it at the time. As Dabi told me later but..they were staring and listening into the conversation. Apparently, they were very eager to meet my mother. I didn't buy it though..I thought they were just nosey.

Flashback End

Kurogiri's Pov

Izuku walks into the bar with his mother. She looked like a very pure and beautiful lady. In fact, she was very good looking for her age. I see Izuku look at me with a partly concerned and partly nervous face. "Maybe it's because of his mother here?" I thought.

Izuku's Pov

I walk into the bar with my mother and feel a bit pale. I give Kurogiri a half concerned and half nervous face. He can probably tell I was extremely worried as this is the first time my mother was with me. I looked around the room and saw Dabi and Toga walk up to me and my mother. The sheer fact of them probably screwing up there introductions made me shiver. Dabi was the first to introduce himself.

"Good to meet you Mrs.Midoriya my name is Dabi Todoroki. You can say I'm the big brother to Izuku" Dabi said introducing himself in a surprisingly polite and gentle manner. I blushed a bit knowing he considers himself like a sibling. My Mom had a reassuring smile on her face and said "Its good to know your protective of my boy, It's nice to meet you to Mr.Dabi. And please call me Inko" Dabi then said "Then you may just call me Dabi" It was honestly nice to know that Dabi made a good impression. I was honestly scared for nothing.

Toga appeared behind me and asked me if I was gonna introduce her. I jumped, as I didn't notice her and said "Oh y-yeah...Mom this is Toga.." as Toga waved to my mother. Suddenly Tomura came out of the bedroom. He has serious bedhead. Kurogiri gave me a look of worry as I sent it back, but surprisingly Tomura walked up to my mother and introduced himself. "I apologize for my indecency...Miss... But I'm Tomura Shigaraki. I may be a bit spoiled but probably not as spoiled as broccoli man. A Pleasure to meet the mother of this rascal. He said that while rubbing my head.

"The Pleasure is all mine Tomura and please. You can just call me Inko." My mom said. I thought Kurogiri was going to introduce himself but he seemed to be very nervous and shy in front of her. I saw a blush of pink too. My mother looked at him and blushed harder than him. "Haha...well I guess there's love blossoming in this room?" Dabi laughed. W-What!? Both Kurogiri and Mom said in Unison. There was laughter from all of us except the two lovebirds. At last Kurogiri walked up to my mother and introduced himself. " Nice to meet you..I-Inko.. my name is Kurogiri. Its been a pleasure taking care of your boy..." My mother looked at him and out of nowhere gave him a hug.

"T-Thank y-you so..much f-for taking care of my b-boy.." She said and started sobbing. Kurogiri couldn't even move. He was so flustered I thought he was gonna pass out then and there. But to my surprise..He hugged my mother back and said. "No need for the waterworks...I was blessed to take care of him Inko." We all looked at them.

Honestly...I do wonder..what the future has in store for them? It's funny..because what toga said is exactly what happened.

"Wow...I ship it..I hope it sails.." Toga said with a grin. Kurogiri and my Mom both blush. Extremely hard to.

"I think it's going to work out.." I thought.

Kurogiri's Pov.

I looked at Inko. Still hugging me and sobbing. "Shes even purer then Izuku.." I thought. Then I had an idea. "Um...Inko" I said sheepishly. She replied with a "Huh?" look. I gulped and said. "I know we just met Inko, and you can deny if you want to but would you like to move in here? I ask..not only for me...but for Izuku as well. I feel like it would also better because I wouldn't want you to be harmed..."

Izuku's Pov

I stare at Kurogiri with a jaw-drop. "This just happened?I do indeed think its cute..but that was quick!" I looked at my mom and she seemed to be okay with it. She then said to him. "You know what? I think I will move in. I mean..since your like family to Izuku. Then your mine as well." She said in a soft tone. "Then its settled. I will get your room set up." Kurogiri said with a hidden blush and smile.

Hmm..

I really do wonder how this will turn out..?


	6. Chapter 5: Bonds and UA

Izuku's Pov

After a couple of hours, my mother's room was finally set and she moved in with us. I noticed Kurogiri got less timid around my mother the more they talked. It looked like they known each other there whole lives. I noticed Kurogiri got serious and asked my mom to sit with him and this made me nervous. I think I knew what was coming.

Kurogiri's Pov

I got closer to Inko and decided if she's gonna move in I gotta tell her everything. I asked her if she could sit down and she happily obliged. I looked at her with a straight face and told her. "Inko I need you to know...that were villains..." She looked at me and I thought she was a bit scared but she just kept staring at me like I was stupid and simply said "Well not to me your not. Hmph." I simply looked at her and vowed from there on I will marry this woman. I couldn't believe just like that she said its alright.

Out of nowhere, she pecked me on the check and I became flustered. I could see Dabi and Toga smirk and Tomura laugh while Izuku sweatdropped. I took Inko's hand and told her I'm going to treat her to somewhere. She just gave me a pure smile.

Izuku's Pov

I sweatdropped as my mother pecked Kurogiri. "Guess I should start calling him dad again," I thought. I glared at Tomura as he was laughing on the couch. I slapped the back of his head and told him to stop it. Then I walked out of the house and headed for school.

As I was walking I spotted Kacchan and decided to greet him. He saw me and had a confused face. He asked me why I was so cheerful and I just simply told him don't worry about it. As we got to school I sat down and the teacher got everyone's attention

"Alright, kids. Now is the time to start focusing on your careers, but I mean who really cares? All of you are going to the hero course anyway." He said while throwing his papers while everyone showed of there quirks. Kacchan then showed off his pride and said "Don't lump me and Deku with these extras! They'll never make it through the hero course.

As Kacchan said that, everyone booed at him as I got a couple of glares. I just slouched in my seat as I didn't want attention.

*Timeskip*

Izuku's Pov

I walk close to the U.A gate and started getting nervous. As I go forward I suddenly trip being my clumsy self. Although...I didn't end up falling. I starred at her dumbfounded as she apologized. "Oh...sorry I didn't ask. But I'd wouldn't be good to fall on your first day right?" I mumbled the world's "right" as she helped me back up. "Ochaco Uraraka." She introduced.

"I-Izuku..M-Midoriya" I studdered. I then hear a hysterical laugh as I look behind Uraraka. It was Kacchan...

He started teasing me as I got flustered. I looked at Uraraka and she looked confused. Kacchan shoved me inside as he said "Come on ladies man. Pffft" As we sat down I slapped the back of his forehead as revenge. He winced and apologized.

Suddenly the pro Present Mic started explaining the exam. I suddenly started muttering strategies and stuff and a kid with glasses called me out. Kacchan looked like he was going to kill him but I shrugged and gave him a slick grin. "A-Are you even here to become a hero...?" He asked me and I gave him simple thumbs up and sarcastic face. Kacchan and I were placed in different area's so I was on my own. I see Uraraka and try to walk over to thank her until four eyes showed up again.

"She looks like she's extremely focused. Don't bother her" he commanded. I glared at him as I erased his quirk without him knowing. I mentally sighed as I don't really use my original quirk. I decided to keep it for a good 10 minutes so he could at least get some points on the exam.

Suddenly I hear a start and run through the entrance. I smirked as Iida was yelling his quirk wasn't working. I criminated a couple of robots with my flames. I heard screams as I was running back and noticed a 0 pointer coming out of the ground. I was going to leave until I heard a "Help!!"

It sounded like Uraraka. I noticed the robot was close to crushing her so I used Iida's quirk with my flames and melted the whole robot. As I lifted the rubble of Uraraka everyone looked at me in awe as Iida was slightly confused and angry. Uraraka thanked me as we all walked out.

After the exam Kacchan came up to me to ask how I did I simply shrugged and said "Well...not sure. I know I at least did good enough to be accepted into the hero course though.." He chuckled as I had a bit of a bored expression on my face.

I sighed complaining it's been a long day. As I get home I greet Dad and Mom as they looked like they were hanging out together. Tomura asked if I passed and I shrugged telling him I'm not sure. I smiled as it looked my Mom was enjoying herself. I go to my room as Mom and Dad say goodnight and I lay down.

Jeez...what a long day...

A/N

Get ready for the upcoming chapters! Its gonna get crazy!


	7. Chapter 6: Connections and Memories

Izuku's Pov

As I wake up Dad and Mom ended up rushing into my room both yelling in unison. "IZUKU YOUR LETTER CAME!" I instantly fell off my bed as I got back up to grab the letter from them. Before I took it they told me that there very proud. I blushed a bit at the praise and went onward to opening my letter. As I opened it a little hologram came out of this somewhat disc.

Suddenly the pro hero Eraserhead congratulated me on getting 1st out of all the first years and getting into U.A. The hologram cut off as I was standing there strong-minded. I made it in and was proud too. As I stood outside everyone praised me already knowing I was admitted by my facial expression. Tomura gave me hug, Dabi rubbed my head and Toga gave me a peck on the cheek. (No Toga ain't being shipped with Izuku. Think of it like a sibling kiss) I thanked them and got a bit heartfelt. I mean...there probably the reason I got into U.A in the first place.

*Timeskip*

Izuku's Pov

I walked around the school looking for Class 1-A. Kacchan texted me and told me it was at the far end. As I eventually got there I looked at the door which was kinda intimidating. As I walk in I see Kacchan already being impolite, the glasses boy harassing him and the girl I rescued from the robot.

Glasses boy walks up to me and withdraws. "I apologize...Midoriya right? I think we got off on the incorrect start." I was a bit reluctant at first but I ended up forgiving him. I could see Kacchan giving me his "Your too lenient" face. I shrugged it off as he scoffed a bit annoyed at me. Then the girl I saved came up to me and thanked me once more. I told her its fine as she kept apologizing. Kacchan started laughing as I glared at him.

I instantly end up seeing a caterpillar looking thing on the floor as a man comes out. He walked in and said "Hello I am your teacher Mr.Aizawa. Now put these on and go outside." Before I head out I could see him looking at me with a bit of confused face then going back to blank face. As we're outside he calls me up asking me what my ball throw was in middle school. I told him 87 meters as he said to throw a ball now with my quirk.

I then heat up Onyx Blaze but only through my fingertips. Throwing the ball while darting a bit more flames at it. He pulls out a phone and says. "1,402 meters.." As everyone gulped except Kacchan. I noticed before I walked back that Mr. Aizawa kept gazing at me. I felt a little creeped out. I heard someone say this is fun and Mr. Aizawa replied saying. "Fun? Fine, then whoever gets the last place on this exam is expelled." Everyone either became frightened, enraged or confused.

*Timeskip*

Izuku's Pov

As we all finished I got second place right behind Kacchan just by 2 points. I was a bit jealous but ended up shrugging it off. As we all were walking off I saw the purple haired boy being expelled. I also spotted All Might in the corner looking at the whole condition. I just minded my own business and walked back to class. But before I even could do that, I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

It was Mr. Aizawa he scowled a bit at me but afterward gave me a soft expression. "I knew it. Your Inko's boy right? The hair, face, and eyes are a dead give away. Although it took me a bit of time to think you were her son. Don't you recognize me, kid?." He said as I looked at him in the most complex way. "I used to babysit you while your mother would be at work. That was before I became a teacher of course. Jeez...you've grown way to quick." He said as I thought about it. It clicked as I looked at him. "Uncle Zawa!?!?" No wonder!!!" I saw him quickly blush as he told me not to say his name like that in public. I laughed at his embarrassed state. Its been so long...

Flashback:

Aizawa's Pov

I was walking to Inko's house getting ready to watch Izuku. She's my best friend after all. Can't leave her hanging. As I knock on the door she opens it thanking me and Izuku ends up hopping into my arms. "Uncle Zawa!!!" He yelled, as me and Inko snickered. "Have fun guys" Inko said heading off to work.

As I put Izuku down he asked me If he's allowed to climb the trees. I let him as he seemed very forceful about it. I told him to be careful but the next thing I know he ends up falling out of the tree. I run up to him with a mini first aid. I scolded him and then mentally scolded myself for letting him up there. I cleaned and bandaged Izuku's wounds as he winced a bit. "Since you were so tough. How about some Ice cream?" I told him as a big smile appeared on his face. He yelled yay as we started walking to the shop. "Haha. Just like his mother." I thought.

Flashback: End

Aizawa's Pov

I asked Izuku how his mother is. He gave me a thumbs up to tell me she's fine. I grinned a bit knowing that she's okay. I asked him if its okay to visit her as he gave a nervous look. It quickly faltered as he told me "I don't really see why not." and off we went to visit her. But before that, I released the students.

Izuku walked me to an area with a base. He beat the door as a man with hand's on his face and body opened it. "Heya Izu. How's school? Who's the guy?" He greeted. Izuku explained that I was a family friend as he opened the door to let us in. I glanced around as I overheard an "S-Shouta?" from a green-haired woman. I smiled as she looked remarkably shocked. I simply told her "What's wrong with visiting my best friend huh?"

A/N

I'm sorry. I couldn't resist adding uncle Aizawa in here. Think of him as a second father. Or really...just his uncle lol. Not to worry though he won't get in the way of KuroxInko


	8. Chapter 7: Reunion and Confusion

A/N: This is a bit of a short chapter due to the next one and maybe one after being 2000 to 3000 words.

Aizawa's Pov

I greet Inko as she looked a bit startled. I then gaze to see a man with mist coming out of him. Inko saw this and introduced the guy. "Oh, t-this is Kurogiri...m-my fiancee.." I looked at her shocked as I immediately became happy for her.

I congratulated her as I try to make conversation with Kurogiri. "Kurogiri right? I'm Shouta Aizawa pleasure to meet you." I continued as I went into a whisper. "Make sure to take good care of Inko okay? I'm counting on you."

I saw him blush and shake his head slightly as I chucked. We all ended up getting to know each other. Kurogiri seemed like a decent and polite man. The two were happy together too. So I approve.

Izuku came up to me and told me some information. "Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention Kurogiri raised me. I don't know if my mom told you but I've been with them for years and was just recently reunited with her." I looked at Izuku a bit concerned. I rubbed his head as I told him. "You may not remember but trust me...you and your mother were so close"

*Timeskip*

Izuku's Pov

As I walk into the classroom I hear Uncle Zawa announce we're going on a class field trip. I was a bit tired so I didn't really pay attention. As we walk to the bus I'm still half asleep. Uraraka and Bakugou I believe could tell so they tapped me on the shoulder. I walked in and sat down trying to get comfortable. Todoroki ended up moving to let me lay down noticing I was tired.

As we got to the area, we all walked off. We all see the hero 13 there as she introduced the USJ to us. She said it was some type of training ground but we all ended up comparing it to Universal Studio's Japan. As we got ready to begin Kirishima yells. "Look this place even has real villains!" We all look towards where he pointed and I my face immediatelyhad tons of emotions. I could see Uncle Zawa with the same reaction to but he put offis goggles symbolizing he's going to fight the villains.

I turned pale as I saw Tomura come out of Kurogiri's warp. I didn't like where this situation was going and Bakugou could tell how I was reacting. Uncle Zawa gave me a glace before ran off. I couldn't even move let alone speak. What are they thinking? I understand there villain's but this is ridiculous.

Aizawa's Pov

I gave a look towards Izuku. This wasn't good. So many questions darted into my head. Does Inko know? What is he doing? Would Inko be at risk? Kurogiri seemed pleasant and friendly to her. Does Izuku know? I hope he's okay. He looked remarkablydrained.

I was extremelyworried aboutIzuku and Inko. I noticed Kurogiri seemed to be hesitant to really do anything. Same with the boy with the hands-onhim. There must be someone bending the strings if they really don't want to do this. Especially Kurogiri...

Izuku told me the man raised him and if he was really sinister Izuku would be very different. As I ran towards the villains I noticed Kurogiri transported the kids into different areas of the USJ. This isn't good and this can have a huge impact if not careful. As I got closer a bird like thing came out of the portal. As I got closer I can hear a faint apology from Kurogiri and the other one. At least I know now that someone else is pulling the strings.

I heard Izuku yell my nickname. He looked confused, pale, and enraged. He yelled he was going to help me but I tried to push him back. I didn't want him to get hurt.

Izuku's Pov

I ran towards Uncle Zawa as I called him. I was super confused but mostly angry. They didn't tell me a single thing and I deserve answers. Aizawa pushed me back telling me he doesn't want me to get hurt but I honestly didn't want to move. I need to help him. I saw Nomu and tried to command him. Tomura shot a command back as I glared at him with bloodlust. I saw him sweatdrop as I told Nomu to stop.

I picked up Uncle Zawa and zoomed back to the area of where we were originally standing. He was bleeding out and damaged. I believe he used his quirk to much. I was scared, confused, worried but most of all.

Mad.


	9. Side Chapter: Izuku, Mystery and Daisuke

Now before I start this chapter. Let me say it's dedicated to my Aunt and Cousin Sam. She lost her cat and now they may be losing a family member...and this may not be a human but a dog. Remember dogs are family too and losing them is just as hard as losing a human. Same thing with cats...Respect animals as they always are in your heart

Izuku's Pov

Losing people is hard...especially the ones you thought were going to stay with you forever...but life never gives you the option...

-A couple years ago-

Izuku's Pov [10 years old]

Although I was home schooled I've gotten at least a friend around my block. His name is Daisuke. When I was smaller I met him and his dog Mystery. He told me he loved horror and Mystery books and that's why he names his dog Mystery.

We got close for our love of heroes and books. Every Wednesday and Saturday he would come to my house and play. Dabi used to join in on the fun and take us out.

But...one time he decided to go to the mall with us. And this was one of the most painful moments in my life. As we went to the mall Dabi told us he needed to run to the ATM and that we could walk around.

Of course being our curious selves we would try to explore the whole mall. So Daisuke, Mystery and I started our adventure into the mall. Little did we know what was coming...

We went to the food court as it was our favorite area. I fed Mystery some sausage while Daisuke did his main "Eat a whole pizza in one minute challenge.." I'mnot even gonna explain how it ends. After that, we go venturing off to Dabi until a villain caughtDaisuke

He had him at neck point and was ready to slice that area clean. Mystery looked afraid and angry and I was shocked. I didn't know what to do.Mystery started shaking my leg to check if I was okay but I couldn'tmove. As Dabi came running the villain yelled "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER" Mystery couldn't take it anymore and bit the guy's leg. I erased the guy's quirk just to be safe.

We didn't noticebut while being bitten the villain sliced Daisuke's neck. While in the process Dabi caught him and burned him. I ran over to Daisuke blood surrounded him. I sobbed on his body, and before his last breath, he told me.

"Become who you want to be Izuku. Not a Hero or a Villain but what you want to be..take myquirk so you can talk to Mystery. He probably needs you right now..." I sobbed on him as he passed away. I didn't know he could pass down his quirk but at least he did. I comforted Mystery as me and him cried for what felt like hours.

Dabi picked us both up along with Daisuke. As we got home we buriedhim and did a memorial. Right after that Mystery disappeared and I never saw him afterward.

Death can take a toll on you but...at least you have a family to support you. I tried to look for Mystery sometimes but could never find him. I just hope he's okay. I honestly wish I could be there for him just like Daisuke was there for me.

I may not be able to communicate with those on the other side...but at least the presence can't leave me. Since its always in my heart. I endure the times we spent together since you've always been in my heart. Even if it brings me pain it always will bring me delight...I love you Daisuke. Please continue to remain in my heart...

A/N

Love you Sam. Hope I didn't make you cry reading this. Remember I'm always with you and always support you.

(Sorry if the chapter was cut off. For 1st readers)

Ive grown attached to Mystery and wonder. Would you like him added into the main story? I asked my Wattpad readers the same thing and so far it's sortof. You never know. If he ends up being added he may get a huge role in the story


	10. Origin Chapter: Izuku and Ryoichi

This chapter doesn't have to be read although if you want a better understanding of chapter 7 and the upcoming 8th chapter then I would suggest reading this since it links to certain moments of the story.

[Ryoichi= Rio-ē-chi

-10 years ago-

Izuku's Pov [5 years

old]

I was walking around the house. Everyone seemed to be either asleep or not paying attention. I went into the basement to explore since recently Tomura has been talking about a creation called Nomu.

I have been going to the basement a lot now just to visit the Nomu. I bonded with one recently and named him Ryoichi. Every time he would see me he would screech and then peck my face trying to tell me he missed me.

We would play, he would protect me and I would always defend him. He's just like a best friend.

None of the league knew that I would sneak down into the basement and that's probably because I would go at night. It would always go smoothly until one night...

Kurogiri caught me trying to go to the basement and tapped my shoulder. I Jumped and glanced at him startled. He glared at me as I sweatdropped. "Izuku what do you think you're doing? You know your not allowed down there." He said sternly. I replied a bit scared. "Well, I always check on Ryoichi at night...he usually waits for me everynight.."

Kurogiri looked at me and I knew I was in trouble. He was a bit mad saying "you've been going down here every night!" Or "they could have hurt you!" I tried to explain to him that there friendly but he wouldn't listen.

I had to pull him into the basement and prove it to him. I walked into Ryoichi's cage and hugged him. To Kurogiri's surprise, he hugged me back. I explained that I've been coming down here for months bonding with the Nomuand that there nice.

Kurogiri sweat dropped but let off a sigh. "You're allowed to be with Ryoichi but...just tell me before you go. And I rather you go in the afternoon not evening." I gave him a happy smile as I went to bed.

Kurogiri's Pov

The Nomu actually listen to Izuku. That's not what we made them to do...maybe it had an effect since Izuku was always with them. Although they were supposed to listen to Tomura...

This is honestly crazy. That means they still may have a mind of there own. Maybe I'll let Izuku keep Ryoichi. But...I think we'll wait a couple of years...

-8 years later-

Izuku's Pov [13 years old]

I walk into the living room and see Ryoichi. I was super confused and concerned. "Hey, Izuku. I decided since your older I'll let you take care of Ryoichi." Kurogiri explained. I couldn't believe it but it was very happy.

I hugged Kurogiri and took Ryoichi into my room. I heard Tomura say "Kurogiri...you didn't give me a Nomu till I was older...that's not fair." As he scoffed. I chuckled and walked to my room.

I showed Ryoichi around and sat him on the bed. He swung me side to side indicating he was excited. I gave him a hug as he pecked me. I asked Kurogiri if I could go down to the basement with Ryoichi just to hang out with the other Nomus.

I heard a hesitant yes as I ran. I play with the Nomu and put Ryoichi back into his cage. He waves bye as I gave it right back.

He may not be human but he's definitely friend material but it's good to know he understands what I'm feeling.

After a year Kurogiri said I can't interact with Nomu anymore because I had to train for the U.A. I thought it was unfair since I could have visited in my free time but Kurogiri would always refuse. It alway made me suspicious and got me thinking but little did I know what would happen later.


	11. Chapter 8: Changes in Behavior

Izuku's Pov

As I helped my uncle up all the pro heros burst through the door. All Might took one glance around and already knew what happened. I growled at most of the heroes as they just stood on the sidelines. I couldn't believe how they just stood there not even helping.

Midnight came and asked me to hand hand Mr. Aizawa to her. I knew they were close friends but I was just furious at the moment. I slapped her hand away as I gave her a glare full of hatred and bloodlust. She shifted back a second regarding the sudden change in my personality. Mr. Yamada saw what was happening and came down to help.

"Kid you know I'm the closest to Shouta, so I need to ask you. Can I take him? He's severely injured and you know that. Don't let your emotions get in the way or else that can hurt the guy more." Present Mic explained.

I was a bit reluctant to hand Mr. Aizawa over but I knew I could trust Mr.Yamada. Before he ran off he gave me a pat on the back as I heard him mumble "Don't worry kid". I glanced over to All Might fighting a Nomu which I believed was Ryoichi since he listened to me.

I wanted to tell him to stop but if I said something the Pro's may get suspicious. Now I know why Kurogiri wouldn't let me see Ryoichi...they were gonna use him for this attack. I see some of my classmates pop up and walk past and to me. Katsuki patted my shoulder as I shoved him indicating to leave me alone.

He shot some of the students a confused and greatly worried glance. He kept questioning me as I walked up to him and grabbed his shirt. "Leave me the hell alone. Now." I commanded as I jostled him to the side with disgust in my eyes. Katsuki started to yell things but at that moment I blocked everyone and everything out.

The villains retreated with All Might now seriously wounded. I scoffed with my hands in my pockets as I walked out of the area leaving everyone in awe. I hate to say it but I may have picked up a habit or two from Katsuki…

-Couple of hours later-

Izuku's Pov

I went to go visit Uncle Zawa after the conflict. I was notably worried about him since he was battered into the ground various times. I knocked on the door and as it opened I spotted a man with bandages all over his body. I sighed in frustration as I got closer. I wailed a bit apologizing nonstop. I really felt bad for Mr. Aizawa..and just knowing he might have permanent injuries terrifies me considerably.

I thought about my mother for a moment. What would she think? Surely if I told her what happened she would be shocked and startled. I dazed out for a bit wondering if my mom even knows anything at all. I looked at Mr. Aizawa with pain in my eyes. I really do hope he recovers..

He tugged my shirt and I can feel him glare at me even with his bandages covering his eyes. "Izuku..what you did was dangerous. And I can't just leave you without a punishment even if you're my nephew." I gulped as he continued. "But..you saved me...and for that I am grateful. You saved me as most heroes stood on the sidelines. So just for that, I think your punishment can be left alone huh?

You proved to me Izuku. That you CAN become a hero and I want you to make me proud. I want you calling me in the future and bragging to me about your success."

I stood there for a moment not knowing what to say. I still had anger for most heroes but the one I look up to just told me I can become a hero. I thought I would have said something but my body reacted before my mouth. I ended up crying on his lap with glee and sorrow. I didn't tell him but honestly, I was scared…

Scared of the person I was becoming after the events. It was miniature and specific changes but knowing certain people they usually notice. There was so much hate and betrayal I kept to myself to the point that I felt I could explode...and honestly..it hurt so much..

I always put on a fake smile and fake emotion just so no one would notice the change but of course, there are always those people. The ones that know straight away no matter what.

As I walked home I decided to let some steam out towards Tomura and Kurogiri. I was so mad at that point I couldn't even call my father "Dad". Before I got there I called my mom and asked her she should meet with Aunt Mitsuki. Of course, I did that to distract her...because if she saw what I was going to do I would never forgive myself.

I walked into the bar and glared at Tomura as he flinched and did the same towards Kurogiri. As Toga passed by I slickly took one of her knives and made sure she wouldn't notice. I walked up to Tomura and stabbed his hand and pinned it to the table. This made him wince and Kurogiri almost flipped out. They were scared…

"All I wanted was a god damn peaceful training session...I understand you guys are villains but what the hell was that extra stuff…? Using Ryoichi to? I want to become a hero and I thought you would support me. You could have even raised suspicions that I'm connected to you. Are you really that sloppy? If your not careful you may get your wish and I don't think you want that wish now.." I spat out as I twisted the knife more.

I chuckled with a devilish grin on my face. "I don't even know what to think anymore. I think I've lost it! And it's your guys dang fault!"

I gave one more cold glare but with a grin on my face to the both of them before I slammed my door. I mumbled a bit thinking if I should go to school or not. I feel like that would worry the teachers knowing them and how they saw me earlier and even now I'm not myself... I need to apologize to Katsuki and the others too...

I decided anyway to stay away from school but I also didn't feel comfortable at the bar either so I ended up going to aunt Mitsuki's and Katsuki's. Of course, since Katsuki wasn't home and it was just aunt Mitsuki and Uncle Masaru. I had to somewhat lie to them on why I wasn't in school.

Either way she welcomed me into the house with open arms. I sat on the couch spaced out and a little bit after Katsuki came into the house. He tapped my shoulder with a worried expression. I shot up startled as he pulled me into the hallway.

"Are you okay…? You were not yourself earlier. Even for you...to actually push me and minorly curse isn't right" He asked.

"I'm fine Katsuki...I think it was just pressure and I'm sorry about earlier." I replied. I thought he was gonna say something about me not being fine and argue but instead he yelled at me. "My name is Kacchan! Wait. Your not okay! Did you just call me Katsuki?!?!" I stood laughing as I gave him him a normal smile. "Calm down it's all good.."

-Back at the Bar-

3rd Pov

Kurogiri walked down with Tomura into a secret room. There, they turned on a TV which said voice only. Tomura greeted it saying sensei as Kurogiri said master. The mysterious voice asked about Izuku. This worried both Tomura and Kurogiri as they sweat dropped. They explained how they had to retreat when the heroes came and Izuku acting very different. The voice only chuckled as he mumbled "good"

After finishing the report Kurogiri sighed. He just wants to keep the boy he raised but Master has different plans. Izuku wants to be a hero but he's trying to change that. Kurogiri and Tomura didn't like the result of the plan. I mean the boy. The innocent always smiling boy came home with dull eyes, stabs Tomura and twist the knife and before leaving laughs hysterically with a smile then gives a cold glare before slamming his bedroom door.

They were scared of Izuku. Not of him but what he was becoming. Knowing Izuku they know he needs space and time but so much happened that they don't even know if he should have his space and time. You never know. Maybe when he walked to his friends house he wasn't mentally stable. All these questions kept filling the two's head's. Can you blame them though? What they went through wasn't normal.

-Back at the Bakugou's-

Izuku's Pov

I glanced over to Katsuki and asked him a question. "I just thought about it but maybe I should call you Suki instead of Kacchan." This made Kacchan sweat drop as he shoved the rest of his food into his mouth. "W-Why ask me this...all of a sudden?" He asked as I thought about it. "I just think it's kinda cool. All I had to to was take part of your first name and voila."

"Well why can't I call you Izu?" He asked. I stared at him and mumbled. "never said you can't.." Kacchan stood up and said. "I don't know how I feel about new nicknames but whatever.." I chuckled a bit as I glanced at the clock.

I gave Kacchan a look to let him know I'm heading home. He gave a nod as I walked out of the house. Maybe I will go to school tomorrow. I do feel better after having time away from the bar..

I walked back to the bar and barricaded myself in my room. I didn't feel like talking to anyone really. Suddenly my door opens to reveal my mother. I could tell she could see the dullness in my eyes since she looked alerted. She then came to give me a hug. I hugged her back squeezing her In the process which she didn't mind.

She plopped on my bed with me as she looked me in the eye and told me. "I love you Izuku. You make me proud everyday. I know you can become a hero my boy." I gave my mother a huge hug as I sobbed on her shoulder. I ended up falling asleep on her and didn't even notice.

-Meanwhile-

3rd Pov

Mr. Aizawa was now planning for the sports festival. During this time his mind has been filled with questions. He wants to talk with Kurogiri that's for sure but that's going to have to wait as he is stuck in bed.

He decided to call Inko as worried as he is but she doesn't pick up which made the situation worse. Fighting all the pain he had Aizawa decides to walk to the bar still not recovered. In as much pain as he's in he needs answers and from all the pressure into everyone recently this may even go well.


	12. AN Important Things to Bring up

Ok so now that Chapter 8 is done this is where the story and Izuku himselfis able to take 3 different turns. These are the choices.

Vigilante: [Izuku still is disappointed in how the current hero society is today and decides taking part in the work of a vigilante. He also decides to tell Bakugou about him thinking about being a vigilante. Bakugou, of course,would disagree at first but Izuku shows him the current society making Bakugou remaining with Izuku and deciding to be his partner so they both become Vigilantes together] Ships= He wouldn't be shipped with no one

Villain: [Izuku will take after Kurogiri asking to be trained by him. As he trains to be a villain he would still be himself but if things go too far he can become slick, sly, and have a change in personality. (Like what happened in Chapter 8 when he stabbed Tomura's hand). Kurogiri ends up taking Izuku as an apprentice and Izuku becomes a villain and works for Kurogiri. Before he was trained he left U.A without telling anybody so when he comes back (aka about 4 or 5 years) he decides to pay U.A avisit. Not with hate but with a bit of regret and sympathy. Ships= Shipped with Ochaco

Hero: [Izuku takes after Aizawa during the internshipsbut ends up becoming his permanentapprentice. Then after the training, this story could continuein a sequel. Which Izuku graduates becoming an underground hero working as a spy and other things. Ships= He would be shipped with Ochaco

Now I also am thinking if one is picked some others like a different one. I could make alternate stories which would be connected to this one. If that does tend to happen this would be the idea.

Revalize: Alternate Path [Villain]

RevalizeAlternate Path [Hero]

Revalize: Alternate Path [Vigilante]

Before I make a decision I just wanna see what you guys think. I'malways up for opinions.


	13. Chapter 9: Aftermath Villain

-A couple of months later-

3rd Pov

Ever since the incident, Izuku refused to go to school let alone leave the bar. Shouta, Izuku's Uncle would come over to drop over the assignments Izuku missed.

Luckily for him, his Uncle let him off the hook knowing things are hard for him at the moment. Although sometimes when he comes over there can be a bit of arguing heard in Izuku's room.

It's been about two months since the events occurred and so far Izuku hasn't shown any sign of moving. There would be a couple of times where his classmates would visit and spend time with him but even that wouldn't make Izuku go back to school.

It worsened to a point where Katsuki had to come by and drop food off for him. Finally, after the course of almost a year, Izuku's classmates decided it was enough. His classmates decided to make a fake emergency to lure Izuku out.

This required Katsuki exploding the door opening and yelling. "Izuku! Uraraka is hurt and is currently at the hospital! She needs your help!." In a sudden second, Izuku burst the door open with worry in his eyes. Not only does he sort of like Ochaco but she is one the most accepting people he has ever met.

Even after his outburst towards the class she instantly forgave the green headed boy. Izuku quickly ran out the door leaving his family chuckling from the sudden event. As soon as Izuku got to the hospital all of his classmates blocked the door.

This left Izuku confused and a bit angry. Ochaco let out a fake cough to get everyone's attention. Ochaco glared at Izuku with sympathy and anger mixing together. She walked off the bed and gave him a hug.

This greatly surprised the boy as he wasn't in the right state of mind. As Ochaco continued to hug him he let out bits of his emotion slowly. Sooner or later he sobbed a bit on her shoulder out of all the stress he's been through.

His classmates decided to join in and comfort him. For the next couple of days, Izuku chose to relax at the beach to calm his nerves. Katuki and Shoto would pass a couple of times to check up on him too.

Izuku himself hasn't been to school for over a year now but made up all his assignments during his obstruction in his room. In fact, he did work worth an extra year. Did this upset Mr.Aizawa? Extremely...but being the soft-hearted man he is he let it go.

Now that everything settled down. This is where even more problems transpired. As Izuku finally came back to school he came a week before the sports festival. Nobody knew but this was the week Izuku was going to leave for villain training.

-1 month ago-

3rd Pov

Izuku after who knows how long finally confronts his father and brother without a grudge. To his father's surprise, Izuku asks to be trained under him to become a villain.

This sudden subject that was brought up made Tomura fall off the couch and Kurogiri almost nearly close to fainting. Of course, after a couple of minutes, the two of them regained their composure.

"Why do you want to become a villain in the first place my boy?" Kurogiri asked. Izuku glanced towards the TV as a recent news report explained how 45 people lost there lives along with 10 injured after a fire.

It was known that there were about 7 heroes present at the scene. This angered Izuku as he replied to his father's question. "That exact reason right there. Heroes nowadays are only in it for the money not even trying to save people but act like they are. I want to kill those types of people...".

The sudden world kill took Kurogiri off guard with an immense amount of worry for his boy. Kurogiri knew Izuku hasn't even mentioned a percent of this to his mother and he knows he wants to keep it that way.

So being the loving father he is. He sucks all the regret in and tells Izuku he will train him. This, of course, brightened Izuku's day knowing that his father agreed. After the conversation, Kurogiri planned a schedule for him and planned the day for him to leave for his 4 to 5-year training.

-Present-

3rd Pov

One day before the sports festival and Izuku is already getting ready. It saddens him he isn't able to pay a visit and say goodbye to his friends but that's how his new path is going to work.

In all hopes that everything goes well Izuku hopes to surprise his classmates at there graduation when he comes back. Although that's a long time from now...

Before he sets out for his training tomorrow he decided the one man that deserves to know is his Uncle. So he drops by after school to deliver a message. Izuku informs his Uncle that he's going to be gone for the next 4 to 5 years.

"Don't worry though. You'll probably see me a little bit on certain occasions. I'll maybe eavesdrop on how you and the class is doing" Izuku smirked. Shouta looked at his nephew with a puzzled face but let it go. He knew he couldn't change the boy's mind anyway.

-Timeskip-

3rd Pov

The day of the Sports Festival has arisen and now its time for Izuku to head off. He calls his Uncle Shouta to greet him goodbye and drops downstairs to tell everyone in the bar he's leaving. Even though Izuku looked happy his father could tell he was a bit down.

Although the boy shrugged it off and moved forward like he's supposed to. "See you guys in a couple of years..." and with that Izuku and Smokey, Dad was off to training.

-Meanwhile-

As everyone was getting ready for the Sports Festival they noticed something was off. Katsuki, Ochaco, and Shoto glanced at each other and you can already tell what their minds said. "He's Missing.."

The three of them were now officially worried knowing Izuku isn't the type to miss these things. Katsuki runs to Mr.Aizawa to tell him Izuku isn't present. Although his teacher already knows he still put up an act.

"Midoriya isn't here?" He asked. Katsuki nodded as his teacher became a worried mess. He conducted a search putting the Sports Festival on hold and all of class 1-A to look for the green headed boy.

As everyone was looking. Shouta sat in one of the waiting rooms minding his own business. The only things that he could think of are how proud he was of his nephew.

"Be careful Izuku and come back safely."


End file.
